A track-type mobile machine may include track assemblies on both the left side and the right side of the machine which are used to propel the machine. In general, each track assembly may include a number of track links that are connected to shoes. The track links are connected to one another to form an endless or closed track assembly. On each side of the machine a sprocket that is driven to rotate by an engine of the machine engages the track assembly to translate the track assembly about spaced-apart pulley mechanisms. As the track links translate about the pulley mechanisms, the shoes that are connected to the track links engage a ground surface under the machine to transmit torque from the sprockets to the ground surface in a direction opposite the desired travel direction of the machine, thereby propelling the machine.
Each track assembly also includes track pins that are used to connect the track links to one another, forming the track assembly. Connections between the track pins and the track links must be sufficient to retain the pins within the links during operation of the machine on the ground surface. Otherwise, the track assemblies may fail as a result of the tracks links becoming disconnected from one another. The loads the connections must withstand depend on numerous factors, such as a weight of the machine, a size or a material of the track links, a size or a material of the track pins, an environment in which the machine is operating, characteristics of the ground surface engaged by the shoes, or other factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,173 to Hashimoto et al. is directed to various connections between track links and track pins. In the Hashimoto patent, either the track links or the track pins are plastically deformed, to form intermittent, spaced-apart projections connecting the links and pins. The Hashimoto patent suffers from numerous disadvantages, however. For example, in the Hashimoto patent a tool is used to apply an axial force simultaneously to a plurality of locations on either the link or the pins, so that the intermittent projections are formed at the same time. Thus, a press necessary to apply a relatively high force must be used to apply the axial force to the tool. The life of the press, as well as that of the tool, may be relatively short as a result of the cyclic application of these high forces. Further, it may be expensive to repair or replace the press or tool capable of applying the high forces.
The disclosed system and method of retaining a track pin within a track link may overcome one or more of the disadvantages set forth above, or other disadvantages of other known systems or methods.